


To Love, Honour & Destroy

by Goth_Kitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Alien Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Kitty/pseuds/Goth_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Possible spoilers if you haven't completed the first KOTOR video game yet.** One shot. Set after Knights Of The Old Republic 1, Bastila has turned to the Darkside and she has hooked up with Darth Revan - or Kran Ne'Doro as he was originally known. I do not own Star Wars or any of the planets, characters etc. Published: 15th August 2007 - for some reason this listing is showing the wrong date in the search engine, but when you click onto the actual story, it shows the correct date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love, Honour & Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set just after the end of Star Wars Knight of the Old Republic (1). My Jedi consular/ex-solder, Kran Ne'Dolo is now Darth Revan (again!) and Bastila Shan is his lover! Kran returns from a "trip" to Manaan and Bastila has a surprise gift for him. I did this more for fun so it is not to be taken too seriously. There is explicit content so please don't read if easily offended. I did warn you!!!

The Sith Lord strolled through the temple, tall and proud, flanked by several Sith Troopers. Sith students, and teachers alike, moved out of the way to allow their mighty leader to pass. His piercing dark eyes seemed to almost burn into them as he walked past. Although his head was partially hidden his face, complete with scar running down one side, was still visible.

Kran Ne'Dolo enjoyed the feeling of power and control. It had been several months since he had turned his back on the Jedi after finding out that they had wiped his memory and tired to change his identity and memories. He had enjoyed slaughtering Jolee, Juhani, Mission and her Wookie friend, Zalbaar, on the Star Forge planet. But things had changed now that he was Darth Revan once again. He had Bastila Shan to thank for that.

Kran smiled. Bastila was an incredibly hot woman and was intelligent to boot. They had an incredibly intense relationship and Kran loved it! As the group walked into the training room Bastila and Kran's assassin droid, HK-47, were already there watching several students train.

"Statement: - you have returned, master," HK-47 said, his robotic eyes flashing as he spoke.

The trainees stopped training and bowed. "It's okay, you can continue," Kran said lazily, "I only wish to speak to Master Shan."

"Thank you Lord Revan," the trainees answered and went back to their training.

Kran looked at HK-47 and added "we've had some new prisoners come in. Why don't you take my solders and go and entertain our new arrivals?"

"Agreement: - yes I will do that, master." With that HK-47 left with the group of Sith Troopers in tow.

Bastila and Kran waited for a few moments to make sure HK-47 or the students could not hear them or take much notice of them. Once they were both satisfied, they left the training room and went to Kran's private quarters at the far end of the Korriban Sith temple.

"So, did you miss me?" Bastila asked as the two of them entered Kran's room.

Bastila had her back to him as she said this, as she had entered the room first. Kran said nothing at first but instead walked up behind Bastila, wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. Bastila could feel Kran's growing erection digging into her butt.

"What do you think?" Kran growled. His hands slid up her body and grabbed her breasts. "Take your clothes off! Now!" He suddenly ordered. "I want you!"

Bastila grinned as she turned around to face him. Slowly she peeled off her clothes, allowing them to drop to the floor. Kran was delighted to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Taking out his hardening cock, Kran said "get down on your knees".

Bastila knew what he wanted. She dropped to her knees in front of Kran and took his manhood in her mouth. As she sucked and licked, Kran put his hands on the back of her head and slowly pumped in and out of her mouth. He groaned loudly as he cock grew harder and bigger in Bastila's mouth. Bastila was getting very wet and horny and slid one hand between her legs and began to finger herself as she sucked on him.

Pulling Bastila up onto her feet, Kran made her lay on the bed. Kneeling between her legs, Kran began to lick at Bastila's hot and wet pussy. Bastila draped her legs across Kran's shoulders and opened her legs wide.

"Oh, yes, yes," Bastila moaned, pushing Kran's face into her pussy.

Kran suddenly stopped, making Bastila cry out with disappointment. Ripping off his clothes, Kran mounted Bastila and forced his rigid cock into her tight pussy. Bastila shuddered and moaned loudly as she felt Kran's thick penis penetrate her tightness, stretching her open. Bastila was so wet that Kran's cock went in easy. She wrapped her legs around him as Kran pumped hard into her. Kran manoeuvred himself so that he could suck on Bastila's nipples as he fucked her. Kran knew he was going to cum any moment but he didn't care, he just wanted to fuck Bastila good and hard.

"Oh, Kran! I'm cuming!" Bastila cried out. "Don't stop! Harder! I want to cum!"

Kran began to thrust even harder into Bastila's tight pussy until; at last, they both came in an explosive orgasm. They both cried out as they came. Panting, Kran rolled off of Bastila and, for a few moments, they just lay there. After what seemed like an age, Bastila got up and wrapped a bed rode around herself.

"I have a surprise for you," she said, grinning wickedly.

Kran opened one eye and looked at her. "Oh yeah, what?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, just wait there." With that Bastila disappeared. Upon her returned, Kran propped himself up on his elbows and noticed Bastila had two female Twi'leks with her. Red skinned too and VERY hot look in their skimpy outfits.

Kran was puzzled but Bastila explained, "This is your surprise. Two concubines! You always said it was something you wanted! Especially as you have a thing for Twi'lek girls."

Kran grinned. Bastila and two hot looking Twi'lek concubines to satisfy. Now it definitely looked liked life would get all the more interesting. One of the Twi'leks walked forward and, to Kran's delight, he noticed her outfit was crutchless. Kran motioned for her to climb on top of him. As the Twi'lek did so, Kran sat up, ripped off the front of her outfit and began to fondle her breasts. Whilst rubbing one breast, he began to lick and suck the nipple on the other breast. Kran moved his free hand down between the Twi'lek's legs and started to rub his hand over her pussy. She was hot and so wet and he slowly eased his index finger into her pussy, pumping it in and out of her.

Kran lay back on to the bed, positioned the girl over his cock and, slowly, eased his member into her. It felt so incredible. She was even tighter than Bastila! The Twi'lek seemed to know what was expected and began to ride the Sith Lord. The grunts and groans from them made the other Twi'lek girl very horny and she joined them on the bed. With prompting from Kran, she shifted her position and lowered her pussy to Kran's mouth.

With his hands on the girl's hips for support, Kran began to lick out the girl's pussy as the other buried his dick deep into her. The two Twi'leks were now facing each other and they began kissing as they fucked their master. Bastila grinned. It was obvious that Kran would be kept very busy breaking in his two new concubines. Grabbing her clothes and dressing, Bastila decided to leave them to it. Maybe HK-47 would want an extra pair of hands with their new prisoners. With that thought of torturing prisoners in her head, Bastila quietly left the room, the sexual groans following her out.

THE END


End file.
